A flight to remember & A love to forget
by msdamian
Summary: Ein Mann, der zu einer anderen gehört. Eine Freundschaft, die auf eine harte Probe gestellt wird. Und eine Liebe, die alles zu zerstören droht. Ein Jahr in London - Bellas großer Traum.


„Wir bitten Sie die kurze Verzögerung zu entschuldigen, wir warten auf einen Passagier, dessen Flugzeug sich verspätet hat. Wir werden mit einer geschätzten Verspätung von 15 Minuten nach London – Heathrow starten. Ich möchte Sie dennoch bitten, nun sämtliche elektronische Geräte abzustellen und ihr Handgepäck in den Fächern über ihrem Kopf oder unter dem Sitz zu verstauen."

Mit einem leisen Seufzer nehme ich die Kopfhörer meines ipods aus meinen Ohren, schalte ihn ab und stecke ihn in die Tasche meiner Lederjacke. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Natürlich würde ich zu der Einführungslehrveranstaltung an der Metropolitan University zu spät kommen. Ich sehe bereits vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie sich die Köpfe sämtlicher Studienanfänger zu mir umdrehen, wenn ich als Letzte den Hörsaal (von dem ich nicht weiß, wo er sich befindet) betreten werde.

Great.

Meine zukünftigen Professoren werden mich schon VOR dem eigentlichen Studiumsbeginn als notorische Zuspätkommerin abstempeln. Es geht doch nichts über einen guten ersten Eindruck.

Aber nach 22 Jahren ständigen Slaloms um Fettnäpfchen, Stolpern über Türschwellen, unschönen Begegnungen mit Türrahmen, Tischkanten, Stuhlbeinen, Schnürsenkeln, …

Ich denke, diese kleine Aufzählung genügt, um sich ein Bild meiner Koordinationsfähigkeit zu machen.

Die Angestellten der Notaufnahme in meiner kleinen Heimatstadt (falls man sie überhaupt als „Stadt" bezeichnen kann) kennen mich wohl besser als einige meiner Freunde. Oder besser gesagt „kannten".

Denn nach monatelanger Organisation und endlosen Diskussionen mit meinen Eltern über die Finanzierung beginnt nun endlich das richtige Leben, MEIN Leben.

Ein ganzes Jahr in London, meiner Traumstadt.

Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. LONDON. Alleine. Das wieder zunehmende Kribbeln in meiner Bauchgegend erinnert mich daran, dass der Kampf noch nicht ganz ausgestanden ist..die Job- und Wohnungssuche steht mir noch bevor. Und zuallererst die Suche nach dem verdammten Hörsaal..aber das dürfte mit meinem Orientierungssinn kein Problem darstellen. Ha. Ich hoffe, der ironische Unterton bei der letzten Bemerkung ist keinem entgangen.

Und…OH. MEIN. GOTT. Er hat gerade das Flugzeug betreten. Nein, nicht Gott – wobei man ihm gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit griechischen Göttern wohl nicht absprechen kann.

Ein Traum von einem Mann.

Groß, aber kein Riese. Schlank, aber nicht zu dünn. Seine hellbraunen..oder doch rotbraunen, glänzenden verwuschelten Haare stehen in alle Himmelsrichtungen..und..

Er kommt direkt auf mich zu. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Jetzt eine ganz gelassene Miene aufsetzen. Tief durchatmen. Oh, vielleicht noch schnell ein Kaugummi..man weiß ja nie..

Nein. Zu spät.

Er bleibt direkt vor mir stehen und sieht auf mich hinunter.

Seine jadegrünen treffen auf meine dunkelbraunen Augen. Unter seinem intensiven Blick spüre ich, wie meine Hände feucht werden. Und nicht nur meine Hände.

„Dürfte ich Sie vielleicht bitten, mich auf meinen Sitzplatz setzen zu lassen? Ich denke, 15 Minuten Verspätung sind bereits genug; auch die anderen Passagiere wollen wohl heute noch an ihr Reiseziel gelangen.."

Diese Stimme. So männlich und tief und ein bisschen heiser..

Mein Gehirn braucht doppelt so lange wie normal, um seine Bitte zu verarbeiten und Mr. Traummann runzelt verärgert die Stirn.

Ich spüre die Hitze in meinem Gesicht aufsteigen. Toll, Bella, wirklich mal wieder ein passender Moment, um mit einem Kopf rot wie eine Tomate herumzulaufen.

Hastig drücke ich mich aus meinem Sitz hoch und will aufstehen, um Mr. Wonderful auf seinen Platz setzen zu lassen. Doch meine Hüften werden gewaltsam zurückgehalten.

„Es würde unter Umständen helfen, wenn Sie vorher den Sicherheitsgurt lösen würden."

Ich kann das Augenrollen in seiner ungeduldigen Stimme hören. Wow, Charme gehört wohl nicht zu seinen Stärken. Wobei – bei seinem Aussehen vermutlich auch nicht unbedingt nötig.

Nach erfolgreichem Entfesseln und einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung springe ich mit knallrotem, heißem Gesicht auf und trete auf den Gang hinaus.

Mein Gott, er ist doch größer als er am Anfang schien, mindestens eineinhalb Köpfe größer als ich. Als er sich an mir vorbei in unsere Sitzreihe drückt, schwappt mir eine Welle seines Duftes entgegen..

Eine Mischung aus Aftershave und seiner abgetragenen Lederjacke und eines unidentifizierbaren Geruchs..himmlisch.

Ich bin einen Moment lang versucht, an ihm zu schnuppern, komme davon aber schnell wieder ab. Fürs Erste reicht es, wenn er mich für eine strohdumme, stumme Gans hält, die sich nicht abschnallen kann.

Tja, erste Eindrücke sind nicht meine Stärke.

„Mr. Cullen, wenn ich sie bitten dürfte, ihr Handgepäck zu verstauen, damit wir starten können", höre ich die süßliche Stimme der Stewardess an meinem Ohr. Sie beugt sich noch ein Stückchenen weiter vor, wohl um „Mr. Cullen" – wie ich nun weiß – einen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt zu gönnen.

Ich hingegen gönne mir einen kurzen – wirklich nur ganz flüchtigen - Blick in Richtung meines Sitznachbarn und kann den dunklen Bartschatten auf seinen markanten Kieferknochen aus nächster Nähe bewundern.

Ich beobachte, wie er mit mit feingliedrigen, aber kräftigen Händen seinen Rucksack unter dem Sitz verstaut und sich wieder aufrichtet.

Blitzschnell dreht er sich zu mir um und schießt mir einen alles andere als freundlichen Blick aus seinen grünen Augen zu.

„Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte damit aufzuhören mich anzustarren?"

Mit wieder hochrotem Kopf drehe ich mich von ihm weg und hasse mich dafür, dass ich mich beim Starren erwischen habe lassen. Wie war das noch einmal in den Tausenden von Frauenzeitschriften?

„Spielen Sie die Unnahbare. Männer wollen jagen."

Um die Unnahbare zu spielen, ist es jetzt wohl zu spät.


End file.
